An enterprise may face a challenge in evaluating whether sufficient resources are allocated to sufficiently support the users of a critical enterprise application or whether sufficient resources are allocated to meet requirements of service level agreements for a critical enterprise application. An application's operations may include simple low level, often atomic, system operations, such as document check-in, object create, and document relate, and higher level operations executed in the context of some business goal, such as paying for a purchase.
Two types of application operations that users can perform include operational screen opening and operation on a screen. The evaluation challenge is that any such high level application operation can trigger a set of simpler operations, all the way down to atomic operations, such as the operations to save or delete an object. For example, many “open screen” high-level operations load a screen and execute data services to populate the screen's result list and charts.